Sharamudoi Last of the Furlings
by Furlings Live
Summary: SG1 travels to Mudoa after finding information that there may be hidden technology and treasures left behind by the Furlings. please if you read this story review and tell us what you think.


**Disclaimer: SG1 is owned by MGM, we own the furling tribe and the two elders.**

_**Sharamudoi – the last Furlings**_

_**A Chance Encounter**_

Four figures emerged from the ring of shimmering blue water, three humans and a Jaffa warrior. Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c, they stared at open mouthed wonder at the huge decaying ruins of what once was a flourishing culture. Daniel Jackson looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Aren't you glad I stole that tablet from Memnoc?" Vala Mal Doran smirked.

There was a long pause of silence…Daniel was staring at a column covered in a strange alien writing.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked absent mindedly.

Vala crossed her arms and pouted, but she couldn't wander off because they were still linked by those darn Goa'uld bracelets. Cameron and Teal'c set about setting up a perimeter around the ruins wile Daniel and Vala took photographic and video footage of the alien scripture.

"This is an ancient dialect of Furling…im sure of it" exclaimed an excited Daniel.

"Yeah…does it say anything about where we can find the treasure and technology?" yawned Vala

Daniel rolled his eyes and continued filming, his radio crackling suddenly and Teal'c's voice yelled out through the small communication device.

"Daniel Jackson…you must come quickly…we require you assistance"

"On my way"

Grabbing Vala's hand, Daniel dragged her away from the ruins and off in the direction of Teal'c and Cameron. When they caught up with the other members of SG1 he let out a low whistle.

Two cloaked figures were sitting a few meters away underneath a large dark green tree; all that could be seen under their hoods were two pairs of glowing white eyes. The figure on the right slowly rose to its feet and began to approach the elite SG team, as the figure walked into the sunlight its eyes flashed brilliantly and it raised its right hand.

Out of a deep set instinct, Teal'c fired a sudden blast from his staff weapon but before it could strike the figure the blast bounced off an unseen force field. Teal'c cocked his head to one side and raised his signature eyebrow.

The other figure rose and approached its companion, who was looking over each person in turn and passing its hand over each person's direction. The two figured faced each other and moved their heads as though they were communicating, which they were...telepathically.

_(Those three appear to be from the world known to the Goa'uld at the Tauri...but the large dark man is Jaffa, yet I do not sense a symbiote)_

_(I agree, the one with the strange covering over his eyes intrigues me. I sense that he was once ascended, I wish to know more about these people)_

_(Very well, proceed as you like)_

Not one to enjoy long silences, Cameron coughed loudly and shoved Daniel forward.

"What the hell are you doing" Daniel whispered harshly

Cameron shrugged

"You're the linguist here so...lingle"

"Is lingle even a word?" asked a confused Vala.

Before Daniel could reply the second, slightly shorter figure stepped forward and approached him. He was unable to move his legs. The figure came up and clasped its hands around his face pressing it's forehead to his.

He felt a pull from the back of his mind, the same pull he had felt when replicator Carter had invaded his memories.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the figure released its grip and turned back to its companion. They nodded to each other and removed their hoods. Their hoods fell back revealing the faces of two unnaturally beautiful young women with flowing dark hair.

The four travellers stared in awe at the two women, the slightly shorter or the two had a scholarly look about her. She had purple/blue markings down the right side of her face and neck, her eyes, lips and streaks were the same colour. She had an oval shaped face with remarkably full lips and a delicate, finely chiselled nose and large almond shaped eyes. Her dark streaked hair came down past her shoulders. She was wearing a pale blue cloak clasped over her chest and semi transparent harem pants in the same colour.

Her companion was about five or so inches taller, her hair reached to just above her waist line. She had a round face with a slightly squared jawline, plump lips and a fine, delicate nose. Her eyes were slightly smaller than her companions but compelling none the less. Her marking ran down the left side of her face and down her neck, they as were the colour of her streaks, lips and eyes, a vivid blue. She was wearing a cloak and harem pants in a brilliant emerald green. She looked more like a proud warrior than a scholar.

To SG1 it was almost like seeing hot female versions of Teal'c and Daniel, Vala was glaring at the woman in blue; she didn't like the way that she was looking at _her_ Daniel. The taller of the two stepped forward and owed slightly to the team of travellers.

"There is no cause for alarm, forgive the way that my friend here approached your compatriot. It was the only way we could accurately lean your language to communicate with you" she said in a soft slightly low pitched voice that Teal'c found pleasing

Her companion came up beside her.

"Allow us to be the first to welcome you all to Mudoa; we are the elder's of our tribe. My name is Akasha and my companion is Aaliyah."

Akasha's voice was higher, more melodic then her taller counterparts. Both were extraordinarily beautiful, Daniel was curious as how there was a tribe on a supposedly uninhabited planet.

"Excuse me but I thought this planet was uninhabited, that all that was left was the ruins of an ancient culture...the Furlings"

Akasha smiled at the archaeologist.

"We are Furlings, the last in this galaxy. The rest left centuries ago"

"We are the Sharamudoi, Akasha is the leader of the Shamudoi – the scientists, histories and other scholars and I am the leader of the Ramudoi – the warriors" Aaliyah spoke up with a definite note of pride in her voice.

Daniel's jaw almost smacked onto the ground.

"So how can you tell who the leader of whom is?" asked Cameron.

The Furling leaders both reached up and unclasped their cloaks with a practiced ease, as they floated to the ground both Cameron and Daniel's eyes shot out of their heads. The women were naked from the waist up, different tattoos covered their upper halves but their full round breasts were bared for the world to see.

Daniel was looking more at the tattoos than their breasts, he came up and was tracing his finger down some of the markings when he realised that his finger was now on the tip of Akasha's left bosom. He flushed a brilliant pink and stumbled backwards apologising.

Akasha smiled in amusment.

"It is quite alright Dr Jackson, you meant no disrespect" she assured the stammering scientist before turning sharply towards the air force colonel "Colonel Mitchell I would prefer it however if you did not think such things about my self or my partner!"

During this whole conversation Vala just stood there looking put out as her Daniel drooled over the short furling and as Muscles looked over the other one. She liked to have her boys to herself, now she was just being ignored. She plonked down on to the grass and pouted.

TBC...

Read and review


End file.
